31 Halloween Greed Fics
by The Moof
Summary: I decided to do the 31 Halloween prompt thing this year for fun, all these drabbles and fics focusing on the first Greed. They genres range from crack, drama, fantasy, horror, sci-fi, and god knows what else. It is complete and there is one three part horror that I will repost as one fic. So enjoy. Greed/OC
1. It Is Beginning to Look Like Greedmas

Title: It Is Beginning to Look Like Greedmas

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Orange Blinky Lights

Word Count: 700

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie gets the Devil's Nest North ready for Halloween and Greed is confused as of why this holiday is so important to her.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

He just stood there, staring. Greed was confused at why the Devil's Nest North was covered in weird orange, black and purple Christmas decorations when it wasn't even Christmas; at least not for another two and a half months. The place looked like a macabre winter wonderland, minus the winter or better yet replace winter with creepy. There were skulls candle holders on the tables, spider webs made out of cotton balls in various corners of the room with cute looking spiders made out of black yarn puff and tube cleaners with little googly eyes. Rubber bats hanging from the ceiling and well as skeletons and ghosts on the walls.

"It looks like Cassie and Martel went all out in getting this place ready for Halloween, but I didn't expect this." said Greed to himself as he looked around then the sight of orange blinky lights that surrounded the bar that caught his attention. Then he said, "Orange blinky lights? How fucking Halloweenie can you two gals get?"

"What is wrong with the orange blinky lights? I like them, they stay." said Cassie as got out of the restroom of the bar.

Greed looked at his possession as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Cassandra people go all out like this during Christmas, not Halloween, the only people in this damn city that go all out when it comes to Halloween are the crazy people at that star building place next to the university and the park. They always go Halloween happy for the entire month, but they have the beer parties for Oktoberfest every year, I give them that much."

Cassie just gave him a death glare that Greed was expecting.

"What did I say?" asked Greed totally dumbfounded at her anger.

Suddenly Cassie snapped, "Those crazy people at the star building place, which is properly called an observatory, are my family. My father, mother, grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins and brothers work there when they are not working for the university, the café next to the observatory or for the military Greed."

"Oh. But why do you guys go all Holiday crazy about Halloween though, I don't get it."

Cassie huffed under her breath, "Typical Amestrian."

Greed was taken aback by that remark, wasn't she an Amestrian too? Calming down a bit he looked at her and said, "Look, I am sorry Cassandra, I truly am. But I don't understand why. Please tell me."

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Halloween is steep in old north Cretan and southwest Dracman religious traditions. Stories about spirits, undead, fey creatures, and beings from other realms of existence are all part of my family culture and heritage. Hell Creta's alchemy is just as much as a religion as Letoism is here in Amestris. Hell some of the alchemy that my family practices is forbidden in Creta and maybe even here in Amestris, but since alchemy is alchemy and as long as no one performs human transmutation or turn anything into gold or any other valuable metal and sell it then the military will look away."

Greed understood her. It was a religious thing and the way Cassie was acting around him and telling him about it, Halloween meant more to her than just what she was saying. It was more to the Halloween thing as a whole. And it was that hidden something that got Greed interested. Walking up to her and lifting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, Greed made Cassie look up at him as he smiled.

"Okay, if all this and the orange blinky lights mean that much to you, then I will keep them up, but on one condition Cassandra."

"And what would that be Greed?" asked Cassie back as she looked at Greed with a 'what the hell are you up to' look.

Greed sneered, "You tell me the real reasons behind this Holiday and why it means so much to you."

"Are you sure Greed, what you might hear isn't all cute and pretty as people make this Holiday sound."

"Trust me, I can take it doll. I can take it." Greed said back.

Cassie sighed, "That is what I was afraid of."


	2. Oktoberfest Carnival

Title: Oktoberfest Carnival

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie and Chris Lichtenberg

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Skittles and Starbursts

Word Count: 723

Rating: T

Summary: The Oktoberfest carnival started at Central Park and Greed has to deal with Cassie's older brother Chris that show little respect for her to the disappointment of Greed.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. The game skittles is like bowling but you take a small ball and try to knock down bottles.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra and Chris Lichtenberg.

* * *

It was getting dark and it was almost Cassie's shift at the Oktoberfest carnival to be over with. She volunteered to man the skittles game for a few hours before taking the rest of the night off to enjoy the carnival. Her brother Chris was going to replace her shift and he seemed a little late, that is when she heard someone slam some money on the counter.

"How much to play doll?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Twenty-five sens for three balls."

"Okay, how about a hundred sens for twelve tries and a hot date." said Greed to Cassie as he placed a gold sen on the counter.

Cassie looked up at him and gave him the first three balls. Greed smirked, as he bowled the first pile of bottles knocking them over. Cassie set them up again and watched Greed go for a second time. This when on for a least a couple more times till Cassie's brother Chris finally showed, in which case she glared at her older brother.

"You're late Christopher." She snapped as she picked up the bottles that Greed knocked down for the sixed time.

"Sorry, but I did get here as fast as I could sis."

Greed's eyes widen, 'Sis?'

Giving Greed three more balls, "Well at lest you showed, I have a date to get to you know."

Greed hit the bottles again and watched as Cassie's brother picked up the bottles.

"Oh I love to meet this mystery man of yours sis. I hope he has the guts to show up." said Chris coldly.

Cassie just rolled her eyes at her brother and looked at him in a 'stop treating me like a damn baby look', "I am not a little kid anymore Chris."

Greed didn't say a word as Chris picked up the bottles and Cassie gave him the last three balls he paid for, but he wasn't happy the way Chris was treating Cassie. As he hit the bottles two more times and Chris picked them up two more times, he then asked Cassie as he hit the last time. "So I hit all twelve times, what do I get?"

"Well…" she looked at the prize racks and saw the various prized that he could choose and she pointed to a couple of large plush animals, a fan, a wallet as well a few other things. Then Cassie said, "I got to powder my nose, you can finish here right?"

Chris nodded to Cassie and replied, "Sure."

There were a lot of corny little trinkets, but there was one thing that caught Greed's eye, a starburst shaped glass statue with a blue heart in the center. "Can I get that star thingy with the heart in it?"

"Yeah, you can buddy. It is one of the handmade prizes that my sister made with her alchemy." said Chris as he handed the statue to Greed, "It isn't much of a prize there are better prizes than this little piece of shit."

Greed raised an eyebrow and it twitched, 'Did this little piece of puke just call Cassandra's alchemy a piece of shit?!' Clearing his throat, Greed looked at Chris in a mix of hate and wanting to use him as target practice, "Well I happen to like it and I would appreciate that you don't consider my girlfriend's alchemy as shit."

As Cassie came back Greed and Chris were having a somewhat civil conversation despite the noticeable tension in the air. "Let's go Greed, let's have some fun. Bye Chris." said Cassie as she wrapped her arm around Greed's waist and stuck out her tongue at him while Greed flipped her brother off showing Chris his ouroboros tattoo.

"So tell me Greed what did you get yourself?" asked Cassie being the little nosey person she was.

Greed took out the small statue and showed her. "I saw this and though of you and when your jack ass of a brother said you made it then I had to have it. Anything made by lovely Cassandra is priceless to me, just like the artist herself."

"Awe, Greed that is sweet of you to say. Thank you."

Lifting her chin up to look at her, he smiled and replied, "Cassandra you are perfect."

As they kissed the carnival's fireworks display started creating more starbursts for them.


	3. Minor Decadence

Title: Minor Decadence

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Chocolate

Word Count: 885

Rating: T

Summary: On a stormy October night, Greed visits Cassie at her apartment when the power goes out.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

She was shivering. It was getting dark and it was getting extremely cold. The weather man said that Central was going to have a major storm. It always happened during this time of year. When the cold, wet winds from West Drachma hit the hot, dry winds from Ishval the weather gets bad. Temperatures flux from extremely warm dry to cool and wet in less a month. Cassie loved it but the cold weather though, she hated it. She loved the warm weather, but then again, she was a summer baby.

Suddenly the wind howled and the lights started to blink. She was happy that she was at home. But it didn't look good for her though. She wanted to take a warm bath to get rid of the chill but the way the wind was blowing and the fact that the clouds were getting black told her that it wouldn't be a good idea. Sighing to herself she went out to the balcony to get some wood to start a fire just in case the lights went out, that is when there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door a familiar face smiled at her, "Hey Cassandra. How is my baby doll doing?"

"Come in Greed." she replied as she let the sin in, "As for doing, not well. I am cold and the way things look the power might go out. So I am trying to get some things ready just in case of a blackout."

"Oh I see; need any help, doll?" asked Greed as he walked in.

"Yeah I would love some help. Can you go to the balcony and get some wood and start a fire in the fireplace for me please. I will get dinner started and homemade hot coco for use to drink." Replied Cassie as she pointed to the balcony and then to the fireplace.

Nodding his head, Greed headed to the balcony and grabbed a few pieces of wood and came back in and started to get the fire started. "You know what Cassandra."

"What is that Greed?" she said from the kitchen as she was chopping some fresh vegetables.

"It looks like it might get really bad tonight." He mentioned as he got the fire started and started putting kindling and old papers to get the fire going good, "So I think it is best that I keep a look out for my property. That is if you don't object."

Cassie just giggled. She knew what he met by looking after his property. As she was about to put the meat and the vegetables in the pot to cook, the lights started to blink again and then there was a loud rumble of thunder in the distance. "No Greed, you can stay as long as you need to."

"Okay sweets, just making sure." said Greed as he walked into the kitchen as he heard the thunder. "I got the fire going and are you cooking dinner in here or on the fireplace?"

"Fireplace." Said Cassie with a small grunt as she took out what looked like a small black cauldron. "We are having beep stew the old fashioned way tonight. That is if you don't mind."

"Nope, anything cooked by you should be good." Greed said with a smile.

It was a few minutes later when Cassie turned on the radio to hear the weather. It didn't sound good, but she did her best to make good of a bad situation. She mixed the meat and vegetables together with some broth, spices and herbs in the cauldron and placed it on one of the cooking hooks on the fireplace with Greed pushing it over the fire. As that was cooking, Cassie made them both some hot coco as they got some extra supplies that they thought they needed to wade the storm out.

When the stew was done, Greed and Cassie had some bowls and talked. Greed was impressed by her cooking and Cassie was impressed by his way around a fireplace. As they finished their food, they sat in front of the fireplace when suddenly a loud booming and a sudden flash of lightning hit causing the lights to go out, just when she was about to poor herself and Greed more hot coco.

"Oh wow, is it storming out sided or is Kimblee and Mustang having an alchemists' duel?" asked Cassie playfully.

Greed busted up in laughter, "Oh man if Mustang and Kimblee are fighting then Wrath and Father are going to be pissed, besides I wouldn't want to deal with those four anytime soon. I am happy here with my favorite possession drinking hot chocolate and having her snuggling with me under a blanket."

"You really like this? I can see me liking something like this but you?"

"I am Greed sweetheart, I want the finer things in life, that includes romantic alone time with a sexy woman that all that hoi polloi romanticize about in novels and movies. And who better to do that than with that you doll." Greed smirked as he poured Cassie and him some hot coco and coxed Cassie onto his lap with a huge handmade quilt around them to keep them warm.

Cassie just smiled; she was content, with her man and her chocolate.


	4. Apple Harvest Party Part 1

Title: Apple Harvest Party Part 1

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Apple Cider

Word Count: 150

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie takes Greed to an apple harvest party with funny results.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

The air was warm and the breeze light, a good day to pick apples. Greed smiled and took a deep breath of country air. He loved it, but what he really loved was seeing Cassie drunk. He never saw this side of her and he was extremely amused by it. And what started this little bit of comedy for Greed? It was Cassie drinking some farmhouse apple cider. He remembered how it all started.

"Come on Greed. Let's have some cider. It's really good." said Cassie as she handed him a glass.

Taking a glass that Cassie handed him and taking a sip. "It's good."

"Yep." she replied back.

It wasn't too long that Greed noticed something funny about Cassie, something really funny.

"Hey, doll?"

"Yeeesssss, Greed?" said Cassie with a light slur.

Greed snickered a little as he looked over his sunglasses, "You're cute."

She drank more. "Thank… you."


	5. Apple Harvest Party Part 2

Title: Apple Harvest Party Part 2

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie and Chris

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Bobbing For Apples

Word Count: 264

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie takes Greed to an apple harvest party with funny results.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra and Chris Lichtenberg.

* * *

As the night progressed the drunker Cassie got. The cider was more alcoholic than it looked and took the redhead by surprise. She was being flirty when she explained science things and she danced to music when it was being played. Things really started to get interesting when they set out the wooden wash tub for the bobbing for apples game.

"Cassandra, um… you really want to do this?" asked Greed with concern.

He was always concerned when it comes to damage to his possessions, no matter if those possessions are objects, animals, chimeras or humans, Cassie was no exception, but with her being drunk he was worried that she might drown while bobbing for apples.

Her brother Chris blindfolded her and tied her arms behind her back. "Every… thing is fine… Greee…d."

Cassie's slurring words weren't reassuring to him and Greed flinched when Cassie dove her head in the wooden wash tub. He watched her intensely as she bobbed her drunken head in the water while her brother Chris loved seeing Greed squirm. A quick splash and deep sucking of air was heard as Cassie lifted her head up with a huge granny smith apple in her mouth.

Greed pushed Chris out of the way and quickly released the robe that tied Cassie's arms and hands together and took off the blind fold from her face. "Looks like my doll got an apple."

A head soaked Cassie looked at Greed and hiccupped. "Wanna bite?" she said in a flirty tone.

"Don't mind if I do." replied Greed as he bit into the apple.


	6. Monster Heads

Title: Monster Heads

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie and Chris

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Masks

Word Count: 380

Rating: T

Summary: Greed seeing Cassie's brother playing several cruel jokes on Cassie gets even with him.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra and Chris Lichtenberg.

* * *

It was a boring day for Greed. He walked around Central till he saw Cassie and Chris at a costume shop and joke novelty shop. Walking up to the shop he peaked through the window to see Chris pulling one cruel prank on Cassie after another, each more vicious and mean than the last. Greed couldn't understand why Chris was always so mean to Cassie. Every time he was in the same place as Cassie's brother, Chris would get on Greed's last nerve.

On the other hand Greed was impressed how his possession handled herself and her brother's abuse. He knew that she wasn't the type to take anyone's crap. Not even Kimblee's, Archer's or even his at times, but that woman did have a temper and not a pretty one. But this, this was not like her at all. In fact she was calm but the sense of anger and annoyance was starting to show on her face. So to being the protective owner that he was, Greed snuck in and slipped to somewhere that Cassie would see him transform into his ultimate shield form.

While Chris was trying to find another thing to scare Cassie with, Cassie saw Greed as he put a finger to his lips as his ultimate shield formed over his body and head. Seeing this Cassie smiled and nodded knowing all too well what Greed was about to do. Putting his head on a shelf, Greed stood still for a bit till Chris came toward him.

Chris looked at the variety of masks to see if he could scare Cassie with one, he said to himself, "I wonder which mask would be the best one to scare the shit out of my little sister. Decisions, decisions, decisions."

Greed quietly waited till Chris was face to face with him.

Looking at Greed as if thinking he was a mask. "What kind of monster is this suppose to be? I admit it might scare Cassie so let's try it out."

"I would think twice before scaring a pretty woman like your sister dude." said Greed in a calm and cold tone to his voice.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! IT'S A FUCKING MONSTER!" screamed Chris like a little girl as he peed his pants while running out of the shop.


	7. A Hint of the Past

Title: A Hint of the Past

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Costumes

Word Count: 365

Rating: T

Summary: Greed helps Cassie pick out a Halloween costume.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra and Chris Lichtenberg.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was epic Greed! Totally epic!" laughed Cassie hard as she saw her bother run out of the costume and joke shop like a scared little girl.

Lifting his head up from the shelf as he retracted his ultimate shield he just smiled, "That damn little prick deserved it. Picking on my possession like that, I swear I have to give that boy a lesson on how to respect other's possessions, especially their favorite ones."

Cassie blushed a bit when he referred to her as his favorite. She felt lucky to have Greed in her life, homunculus or not, he was the most loving man she had ever met. "So Greed what brings you here?"

"Well I saw you and your dick wad brother in here and thought I would see what was up. And speaking of what brings people here, what brought you and Mr. Pee Pants here?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Well we both came here to pick out our Halloween costumes for the Oktoberfest Ball at the Park. But I never got a change to find what I want to wear thanks to Chris and his damn pranks. So, wanna help me find the right costume Greed?"

"Sure I guess, but on one condition doll." said Greed.

"And that would be?"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I get a damn invite; I know that ball is a huge socialite thing and you need an invitation to get in."

She smiled, she was hoping he would ask her, "Well I wouldn't have it any other way, I do need a date."

"Good. I ah… a hem… still have some of my old clothes when I was first created, I think I can get away with wearing something from the 18th century." said Greed with a slight blush. Back then it was the height of high fashion, now it was just corny looking.

"Okay that gives me an idea on what to find." said Cassie with a smile and a wink.

Greed smiled back at her as she trotted off to find a costume to wear. To him he was the luckiest man in Amestris.


	8. Mystery of One's Past

Title: Mystery of One's Past

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Martel, Dolcetto, Bido, and Roa

Prompt: Invitation

Word Count: 539

Rating: T

Summary: Greed gets his invitation to the ball and he takes out his old clothes much to the amusement of the Devil's Nest gang.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Walking into the Devil's Nest North, Greed saw his other possessions doing nothing but hang around and talk. "So tell me, anything new happening or just the same ol' same ol'?"

Martel walked up to him and handed him a fancy envelope with the smell of expensive perfume and written in elaborate calligraphy. "Cassie brought it over and told me to give it to you as soon as you came back. It looks like something to classy for you Greed."

Taking the envelope and smelling it before opening it. He smiled and as he read it his smile broadened.

"What is it boss?" asked Dolcetto, "What does it say?"

Bido was already over Greed's head looking over Greed's shoulder reading the letter, "Ooo, it looks like Mr. Greed got invited to the Oktoberfest Costume Ball."

Roa snorted while Martel and Dolcetto looked at each other then back toward Greed.

Grabbing Bido's tail and giving it a firm squeeze, "Didn't anyone tell you how rude it is to read behind someone's back Bido?"

"EEEEEEIIIIIYYYYYYPPPPPEEEEEE !" screamed Bido as Greed let go of the lizard chimera's tail and Bido ran to the other side of the room.

"You need a costume Greed." stated Roa calmly.

"Yeah, that is like you are going to go to some silly ball." retorted Dolcetto as if he thought Greed wasn't going to go.

"Oh don't worry, I am going and yes I do have a… costume." said Greed with a weird smile on his face as he walked to his bedroom, dropped the invitation on the end table next to his bed, with the others following him closely out of curiosity.

Greed walked up to what looked like a normal wardrobe and opened it, inside was a large man sized safe. Opening the safe he looked inside as a light chuckle was heard from the sin. That is when Greed looked over his shoulder back to his possessions.

"Hey, Martel."

The snake chimera perked up, "Yes Greed, what do you need?"

"When is the ball?" he asked.

She picked up the invitation and said, "It says it is this Saturday at eight pm sharp. Don't tell me, you are actually going Greed?"

It was silent for a couple of minutes then Greed started giving out orders. "Roa, call a carriage company and reserve their best middle 18th century style carriage. Dolcetto, call the best tailor in town, I want him here yesterday. Martel, go to Cassandra's apartment and give her what is in this case. Bido, I want you and the others to spy on Kimblee and Archer. NOW GO!" roared Greed as he gave Martel the case she was ordered to give to Cassie before returning to the safe.

"YES SIR!" they all said in unison as the chimera went about to their duties.

Greed sighed as he took out his old clothes from when he was first created by Father. And that is when he spotted an old handwritten letter. Opening it he quietly read it as old memories flooded his mind. Then quietly saying to himself, "It looks like Sir Greed the Avaricious is making a return to Central after a 150 years and this time I will not lose her, not again."


	9. Lord Greed of Avarice

Title: Lord Greed of Avarice

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie, Frank Archer, Solf J. Kimblee, Martel, Dolcetto, Bido, and Roa

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: The Party

Word Count: 706

Rating: T

Summary: Greed remembers how his night went the night of the ball.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed felt arrogant at the moment. He was dancing with a beautiful woman, he shocked his lackeys with his attire and caused Frank Archer and Solf J. Kimblee to give him 'looks that kill' glances at him. But in all reality, deep down, he was making up for a past mistake that he made over a 150 years earlier. A mistake he didn't want to make again.

As Greed danced with Cassie, he remembered how the evening started. He was dressed in his old 18th century formal wear when Dolcetto knocked on his bedroom door. "Hey, boss, the carriage is here and I gotta say, it is pretty damn classy."

"Good." replied Greed as he walked out looking like an aristocrat from the 1750s.

The entire bar was shocked at his appearance, they didn't know whether to laugh or pass out from shock. Walking up to Martel, he bowed and kissed her hand, much to the annoyance of Dolcetto. Seeing the dog chimera slight anger made him smile and seeing Martel blush was just as amusing to Greed.

"My lady, gentlemen, I bid you goodnight." said Greed bowing to them respectively as he left the bar.

"What was Mr. Greed on?" asked Bido as he looked at the others.

Roa snorted, "Don't know."

All Martel could do was sigh and giggle lightly while Dolcetto growled.

It wasn't too long till Greed arrived at Cassie's apartment. Walking up to her door he knocked on it and waited for her to open it. When she did, she was in shock at what Greed was wearing and he was equally surprised by her gown it was stunning on her that the sin was in a haze of lust before shaking his head out of it. Bowing to her, Greed kissed Cassie's hand.

"Our carriage awaits my lady." said Greed with a charismatic tone.

Cassie curtsied back at him a covered the lightly forming blush with her fan as Greed shut the door behind them and walked Cassie to the carriage. As she saw the classic 18th century carriage her mouth dropped. "Greed it is beautiful." she said as the footman opened the carriage door and helped Cassie in, then Greed.

Waiting for Cassie to settle herself in, he sat and smiled at her, "Anything for my favorite possession."

Cassie giggled as Greed admired her as they reached to the ball. The carriage stopped and the foot man opened the door. Greed got out first and he and the foot man helped Cassie get out. They both walked to the entrance way to the ballroom. Greed showed the military guard their invitations and whispered to the guard that they wanted to be formally announced of their arrival and gave him a 10000 sens. The guard took it and smiled broadly as Greed and Cassie was on the top of the stares of the ballroom waiting for the guard to announce them.

That is when the guard to a microphone and said, "Announcing the arrival Major Cassandra Demona Lichtenberg and her escort Lord Greed of Avarice."

Everyone in the ballroom turned to look at them and a wave of shocked whispers was heard across the entire room as Greed looking down at them like peasants with Cassie wrapping her arm around his as they walked down to the ballroom floor. As Cassie looked at Greed, Greed looked around till he finally saw a slowly irate Frank Archer and a quietly fuming Solf J. Kimblee who were both giving him a death glare as Greed and Cassie stepped onto the dance floor.

Bowing to Cassie and kissing her hand, "I would be extremely happy if you honor me with a dance Cassandra."

"The pleasure is all mine Greed." replied Cassie as she curtsied and they positioned themselves as they started to dance.

As he and Cassie danced, Greed started to feel arrogant, he was dancing with a beautiful woman, he shocked his lackeys with his attire and caused Frank Archer and Solf J. Kimblee to give him 'looks that kill' glances at him.

Then Greed thought to himself, 'This time I will not lose my Cretan princess, not any damn time soon. This time she will become immortal and be mine forever.'


	10. To Catch a Candy Thief

Title: To Catch a Candy Thief

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie, Bido, and Elicia Hughes

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Trick or Treat

Word Count:1,064

Rating: T

Summary: Some mean bullies steal Elicia Hughes' candy and Greed comes to the rescue.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Cassie was checking her mail when she heard a little girl crying. Turning around she saw Elicia Hughes in tears running up to her. Bending down to see if she was okay, Cassie could see her knees and the palms of her hands scraped. With a look of sincere concern on her face Cassie asked the little girl what happened.

"Big meanies took my candy! I just got enough to by lots of candy and some boys pushed me down and stole my treats Miss Cassie." said Elicia in tears.

Overhearing Cassie and Elicia was one of the members of the Devil's Nest gang, Bido the lizard chimera. "I can get your candy back little Miss." said Bido with a smile.

"Really?" asked Elicia who was trying to wipe her tears.

"You bet, be right back." said Bido with a proud smile as he skittered toward where the bullies were.

Cassie smiled as she told Elicia to stay and wait for Bido as she went up to her apartment to get the first aid to help clean the girl up. By the time this was happening, Greed was walking to Cassie's place when he saw Bido getting beat up by a bunch of punk boys.

"Please stop it you little brats! Just give me that bag of candy that you stole from the little girl a few minutes ago and I will see to it you will not get reported by the military police!" screamed Bido as the punks threw rocks at him hitting him in the head several times as well as hitting his tail with boards before running back to where Cassie and Elicia were.

Seeing this Greed looked to where Bido was headed and saw a little girl then seeing Cassie walking out to the apartment steps with what looked like a first aid kit. Sneaking close to them so he could hear what was really going on, Greed paid attention to every word.

"Bido what happened to you?" asked Cassie as she sat on the steps and opened the first aid kit and started fixing up Elicia.

Bido had bumps, bruises and scrapes on his head and tail, "I try to retrieve your candy little Miss, really I did. Please forgive me."

"I for five you Mr. Bido, at least you tried." said Elicia with a sad face as she hugged the chimera sweetly.

Now knowing what happened, Greed snuck away and started to hunt down those boys that took Elicia's candy. It wasn't too long till he found them, bragging it up while smoking and drinking bottles of beer.

"That was fucking easy Marty, that little brat and the fucked up weirdo with the tail was easy to push around." Said one boy

Another replied, "No one can stop us now right guys?"

The other boys all laugh and cheered. Greed stayed in the shadows as he asked the boys, "You think you are tough gang huh?"

"Yeah we are!" said the gang's leader, "You got a problem with that? If you do, show yourself looser."

Greed smirked, 'How stupid are young male humans. These guys have no damn clue who they are dealing with.'

"Well were waiting coward!" said the lead boy.

Walking up to the boys and looking down on them, "I hate to say it boys, but your crap stops here. You are fucking too young to smoke and drink for one and two, stealing from little kids is dumb and three and most importantly you are on my fucking turf! So I will give you to the count of three to give me that little girl's candy and everything else you have taken today before I give you hell."

The lead boy looked at Greed and said, "Make me old man. Right fellas."

"Okay, have it your way, one… two…" then Greed put his ultimate shield up in full, "… three."

After the boys saw Greed transform they all screamed, throwing all the things they stole that day at his feet and ran like bats out of hell. After the boys left, Greed put his shield down and smiled as he picked up the bags of money and jeweler and a bag of candy. Walking back to Cassie's place he saw Elicia and Cassie bandage up Bido.

"Mr. Greed." Said Bido with a smile as Greed walked up to them.

"Hmm, let me guess, this wouldn't happen to be yours angel?" Greed asked as he handed an all too familiar bag of candy to Elicia.

The little girl's eyes lit up like it was the best day of her life. Taking the bag she looked inside and saw more than just the candy she bought, but other candy as well as various pastries and cookies, tons of it. Elicia was so thankful she pulled a huge chocolate bar from the bag and handed it to Greed.

"For me?" asked Greed as he bent down to Elicia's eye level.

Nodding her head yes, Elicia giggled, "Of course, you and Mr. Bido are my heroes. And heroes deserve a reward."

"Well thank you angel. Do you have a name?" asked Greed while Cassie finished bandaging Bido.

Holding out her hand, "I am Elicia Hughes. Miss Cassie works with my daddy."

Greed looked at Cassie like if he was confirming that this was the same kid that Mase Hughes always bragged about. Cassie nodded her head yes and Greed gave a knowing nod back as Greed looked back at Elicia and shook her hand.

"I am Greed. It is a pleasure to meet you Elicia." said Greed in return.

The girl smiled at Greed as she went back into her bag and gave Bido a candy bar and then she hugged him, "Here you go Mr. Bido."

"Thank you little Miss." replied Bido as he hugged the girl back.

"You did a wonderful thing Greed. I will not ask how you did it, just I want to thank you." said Cassie to her owner with a smile.

Greed looked at his possession and kissed her, "My pleasure."

"Okay peoples. Snack time, my treat, cross the street, let's go." Replied Cassie as she motioned to the observatory café across the street from her place.

Elicia got on Bido's back for a piggy-back ride while Greed wrapped his arm around Cassie as they crossed the street for something to eat.


	11. The Twilight of Our Lives

Title: The Twilight of Our Lives

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: The Veil Between the Living and the Dead

Word Count: 323

Rating: T

Summary: Greed and Cassie say goodbye to their friends and family for the last time.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Star Date: October 31st 4,473,327,409 AD.

Location: In the safety zone of the Sol system.

Cassie looked at the date as she waited for Greed to meet her in the observation deck of their space curser. It has been long, far too long since she had been back here. The beginning of her existence started in this solar system. And it seemed like a myth long since past when it came to her memories of her life in Amestris. She was deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at him. He never aged a day since she met the sin.

"Hey Cassandra, everything is ready and the systems are up and recording everything." Greed looked at his possession, lover, wife, mother of his children and fellow god with a bittersweet smile. He knew what this day meant to her, more so because of the promise he made to her 4,473,325,495 years ago. The promise that he would be by her side the day the sun exploded. Well today was that day and by the time he made the promise up till now both he and Cassie had many adventures, tragedies and blessing in their lives.

"Good. I don't want to miss this moment. It is once in a life time thing to see your home star vanish taking everything but yourself and your memories with it. It is so sad." she said with a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

Greed hugged her tight; he knew what this meant, for both of them. This was their last goodbye to their past, their life on Earth in Amestris. "Don't say anything more doll, I know, I know."

Suddenly the computer interrupted them, "One minute to nova explosion."

"Well I guess it's time. Huh, Greed." asked Cassie as she looked at the sun and a small up close visual of the chard cinder that use to be earth.

Greed put on a fake smile for Cassie. He didn't want to upset her more, but deep down, his philosopher stone heart was breaking. His life with the Devil's Nest gang, dealing with the Elric brothers and then there was his family, the homunculi. He was going to miss them all. "Yep, it is doll."

Holding each other close, they both said their last goodbyes to their pasts on earth with a smile and a wave as the sun consumed the earth as it went nova.


	12. Seasons in the Sun

Title: Seasons in the Sun

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Shipping: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Fall Colors

Word Count: 133

Rating: T

Summary: Greed and Cassie take a romantic day in the park.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

It was an unseasonably warm day in Central, a nice enough day for a walk in Central park to look at the fall colors. As they walked around they fed the duck, geese and swans at the pond for a while before going to the rose gardens to look at the last roses in bloom for the year. While they were there a string quintet started to play in one of the park gazebos.

Bowing to Cassie and taking her hand, "May I have this dance doll?"

Smiling at Greed, "I would love to."

As they started to dance to the music a small crowd was starting form around them, but kept their distance. With the leaves falling and the music playing in the background made this moment a magical one for them.


	13. The First Four Doors

Title: The First Four Doors

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Frank Archer, Solf J. Kimblee and Cassie

Prompt: Ghostly Excursions

Word Count: 1042

Rating: T+

Summary: Frank Archer orders Solf J. Kimblee and Cassie to go with him to investigate a mysterious murder of a state alchemist and Greed joins them to protect his possession from Archer and Kimblee.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. And this has creepy scenes and it is not for the squeamish.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

It started simple and routine enough for the four of them. Actually three of them, Greed was hanging around to protect Cassie from Kimblee and Archer since he didn't trust either of them. The job was to do an investigation of a murdered alchemist that died via mysterious means. At first Archer and Kimblee didn't want Greed joining them, but that is when Cassie explained that Greed would be able to help because he might know things and find things their human senses couldn't. That was a good enough reason for Frank especially when Greed said he could pay for his own expenses on the trip.

As they took the train to South City, they read the reports and there are so many odd things that didn't fit and that wasn't counting the countless reports of military personnel that stated that the dead alchemist home was experiencing strange things that were quite bizarre. Frank thought that the men were pathetic scaredy cats, Kimblee was the same way but he was more of the skeptic thinking that the men were either imagining things or trying to get out of work. Cassie and Greed were on the other end and both of them believed that there was something going on, maybe on a supernatural level but they wanted to see to make sure.

Frank was glad he decided to take Cassie, Greed and Kimblee along. At least there was an even field of belief and skepticism in their group and the individuals' abilities and talents made the group better as a whole, and Colonel Archer wouldn't have it any other way. So on their way to South City they had a friendly debate about what was going on, what could be and what they had as evidence in the case so far. There were a couple of times that Frank told Solf to remove his fedora long enough to ask Cassie to hit Kimblee on the head with rolled up papers. All was all fun and games at first but when they got to the alchemist's home and started searching for clues, the first signs of whatever scared military men in the house started to show themselves to Archer, Kimblee, Greed and Cassie. And not in a very pleasant way either.

They decided to split up and check the first four rooms of the home. Splitting up they looked in all directions and inspected every nook and cranny in the hall before entering the first four rooms. The room Frank walked in to what looked like the living room with couch, loveseat and chairs. Everything looked fine and nothing was out of the ordinary, till something moved in the corner of Frank's left periphery. At first it looked like he assumed that a breeze from a window was causing the drapes to move. Walking up to the windows he realized that the windows were closed and there was no breeze, so he thought was imagining things, but then one of the walls looked like something was moving across it like some animal or person underneath a sheet. Seeing this, Frank's eyes widen as he quickly pulled out his pistol and looked around the room as his body shook as he was about to pull the trigger at any sign of movement on the walls.

The room Solf walked into looked like a study with various books and things. Kimblee was impressed by the room interior and the things in the room. Whoever this particular alchemist was, he knew his stuff, at least that what Kimblee was thinking as he looked around. Walking to the desk, he started opening drawers. All he could find was various research notes, bills and pay statements. Nothing out of the ordinary, but that is when he heard weird clicking sound in one of the walls. At first it he shook the sound off as the house settling one of the others, but that is when a black mass started to come out from behind a painting. At first Kimblee thought it was the sun hitting something outside causing the walls to cast shadows, and then he realized that the room was in the wrong angle to get any sunlight that time of day, especially from that part of the wall that the shadow was coming from. As he walked towards it Kimblee realized that the black shadow was more of a growing black mass of various centipedes, beetles and cockroaches.

Greed wandered into the dining room. He was impressed by the fancy dining set that was in various china cabinets in the room. He was seriously thinking of stealing them when he had the chance, but now he wanted to see if he could lift something smaller and less conspicuous from the room. As he looked around something told him something was wrong, something about this room told him it was more than it seemed. Looking around carefully Greed started to see the walls leak red. At first Greed thought that a pipe to the sewers from the upper bathroom started to leak shit, but as he walked closer to it, it didn't smell of shit, in fact it looked to red to be shit. Tasting it he realized it had a very familiar copper taste and soon figured out what it was. Backing away from the dining room Greed saw all the walls in the room start to bleed.

The last person was Cassie and she ended up in the first floor bathroom. Looking around things didn't look out of the ordinary. In fact things looked clean and nice. Nothing was out of place and it looked like it was recently cleaned. Looking through the cabinets and drawers she saw nothing out of place. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she saw not just her reflection, but the reflection of a hideous monster as well. Seeing this Cassie ran straight to the door but the door slammed in front of her and locked her in the bathroom.

While the three men slowly walked back to the hallway they heard a blood curdling scream from Cassie from the shut bathroom door at the far end of the hall before a sudden creepy silence washed over the hall.

To Be Continued.


	14. Let Me Brew You Something

Title: Let Me Brew You Something

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Witch's Brew

Word Count: 448

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie cooks something that sounds worse than it is.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. Not for the squeamish.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed relaxed in the living room with the cats listening to the rain hit the roof of the apartment. While Cassie was in the kitchen preparing beef stew for dinner for both of them. She knew that Greed was being a little lazy so she figured she play the mischief card and start talking to herself referring to all the actual food as something more strange than it really was.

"Forth cup of oil of hag's eye heated. Lightly season one and a forth cup of dragon meat with dried mermaid's tears. Stir in pot till golden brown. Okay, I can do that." Greed heard Cassie say in the kitchen as he raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later Greed heard Cassie speak up again, "Add six large gnome skulls minced, six cups of dragons blood, one cup of orc's milk, one cup of demon's blood, two tablespoons of devil's piss, one tablespoon of fairy dust."

"She didn't just say devil's piss did she?" questioned Greed to the cats.

"One tablespoon of dried mummy's skin, one tablespoon of fire imp sweat, two pixie wings and bring mixture to a boil."

As Cassie kept cooking Greed started to talk the cats wondering what the hell the woman in the kitchen was really doing. He heard some chopping of something but was too unsettled at the thought of what though.

Seeing that this was more amusing than she hoped she continued her little prank. "Two tablespoons of angel shit, seven cups of werewolf balls, one large harpy's breast, two cups of chopped elf penis, poisoned heart and dirt from heaven and sand from hell and sauté for twenty minutes."

The mystery of what Cassie was cooking confused him more, it wasn't too long that Cassie said dinner was ready and told the boys to come and get it. Greed walked into the kitchen and from what he could smell, the food smelled really good. That is when she handed him a bowl of beef stew.

"So tell me what you think?" Cassie said with a way to friendly smile on her face as she walked to the table with her bowl.

Greed was hesitant at first but then felt obliged to take a bite. When he did Greed was surprised that it was actually really good. Cassie busted in a fit of giggles then full out laughter. "Sorry Greed but that is just regular beef stew, the ingredients you heard me say out loud was to make you freak out. Apparently the joke worked."

"I am going to get you for this you know." said Greed as he playfully scolded her before finishing his bowl and going back for more.


	15. Greed's Little Helper

Title: Greed's Little Helper

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie and Greed-kitty

Prompt: Black Cats and Paper Mache Bats

Word Count: 382

Rating: T

Summary: Greed wants to surprise Cassie by putting up Halloween decorations at her place.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. Not for the squeamish.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed wasn't much of an artist, but he did know what he liked. One thing he wanted to do to show his appreciation to Cassie for letting him stay with her was to put up the Halloween decorations that she hadn't had a chance to put up around the apartment. So much was happening to the woman Greed was surprised her head didn't implode and collapse in on itself. If it wasn't the research and Oktoberfest at the observatory or her preparation for her annual alchemy review, it was Archer and Kimblee running her ragged with paperwork. It wasn't fair she was always busy and he didn't like seeing his possession over exerting herself.

So Greed figured that he take it upon himself to decorate their home for the holidays. He knew Cassie liked things spooky and old so he had to be in Cassie's mindset to get the right feel of what she would do and what she might like her home to look like all Halloweened out and such. He started with the cotton ball cobwebs and put them where he thought they looked nice. Then he took out the black cast-iron candle holders and put them where the other candles were around the apartment.

"Well I think this bat would good here." said Greed to himself as he put up a paper mache bat.

"Meow." replied Greed-kitty as the cat played with Greed's hand.

Greed looked at the cat and rolled his eyes. Kimblee-cat was avoiding him like the plague but the other one seem to adore him. "You want to help me make the place nice for Cassandra cat?" asked Greed to Greed-kitty who was in the box of decorations and popped his head with purple garland with black bats on it.

"Meow."

"So I should use that then?"

"Meow."

"Okay, I will take that as a yes." said Greed back to the cat as he took out the garland and put it up.

So Greed and Greed-kitty decorated the entire apartment. By the time they finished Cassie came home and looked around her apartment. She was beyond impressed. "This looks amazing Greed, thank you."

"Not a problem, I did have some help though, huh little guy?" said Greed as he petted Greed-kitty.

Then the cat replied, "Meow."


	16. The Next Four Doors

Title: The Next Four Doors

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Frank Archer, Solf J. Kimblee and Cassie

Prompt: Haunted

Word Count: 1,543

Rating: T+

Summary: Frank Archer orders Solf J. Kimblee and Cassie to go with him to investigate a mysterious murder of a state alchemist and Greed joins them to protect his possession from Archer and Kimblee.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. And this has creepy scenes and it is not for the squeamish.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Kimblee being the closest to the bathroom tried opening the door. "Cassie unlock the door!" yelled Solf as he tried jiggling the door open. "It isn't funny Cass! You know this! Unlock the fucking door!"

"I can't it is locked form the outside. I can't get out!" said Cassie back to him as Frank and Greed got to the bathroom door.

"Try getting out through the window." suggested Frank as Kimblee kept trying to unlock the door.

"I… I can't!" she started to sound more terrified as she tried open the bathroom window, but the window wouldn't budge.

"Keep trying!" shouted Frank.

More screaming from Cassie was heard as Greed noticed blood pouring to the hall from underneath the bathroom door. Not letting this go on any further Greed activated his ultimate shield and ram through the door causing it to open with Cassie sitting on a cabinet while blood was flooding the bathroom from the bathtub, the toilet and the sink. Grabbing her he ran out of the bathroom when suddenly everything looked like nothing happened. Cassie was shaking as Greed deactivated his ultimate shield as he held her tight while Frank and Kimblee leaned against the walls relieved that they got her out of there.

"I'm here Cassandra, you're safe now. Greed's here." said Greed as he kissed her forehead.

Kimblee looked at Archer and asked him sarcastically, "What now oh fearless leader?"

Frank just glared at the Crimson Alchemist, but his attention turned to Cassie and Greed. "How is she Greed?"

Greed looked at Archer in a mix of hate and hurt that told Archer that he was responsible for putting his property in danger. "Other than extremely spooked, she is fine. No broken bones, sprains, cuts or bruises from what I can tell."

Frank started to speak, "I suggest we leave and…"

"No." growled Cassie as she looked at the others.

"What do you mean now Cassandra? You almost got hurt in that bathroom." stated Greed as she started to stand.

"So, I don't give a fuck Greed. I am not going to leave this place till I find out what killed that alchemist!"

Kimblee smiled a little, he always admired the redhead's fire and determination, but he was thinking that it was best for them to leave the house. "I do advise that we leave."

"I second it." replied Greed as he finally let go of Cassie.

"Please Frank, we have a job to do and we need to finish it, no matter how hard it is. Liore, Ishval, Dublith. All three of you have dealt with worse in those places than this place. This is a haunted house and I will confront it." Cassie said with iron determination, then she started yelling at the house itself, "You hear me house! I am not leaving here till I find out your fucking secrets! All Your Secrets! "

The three men looked at each other and then back at Cassie, who was still lecturing at the house.

"I am Cassandra Demona Lichtenberg of the Lichtenberg clan of West Creta! And my family has dealt with things like you for generations! And you will see the 'demon' come out in this Demona for fucking sure! Got that house! I am going to exorcise you!"

"Sorry boys, but it looks like we're out voted." said Frank as he walked up to Cassie.

"Okay, the lady wins." said Greed with an irritated grumble.

Walking up the stairs to the top floor, "Well I have to do what Frank says, he's the boss."

"You finally admit to that now?" said Frank as he walked behind Solf with Greed and Cassie backing him up.

"Why do you even have to deal with these losers?" asked Greed to Cassie.

Kimblee and Archer turned to Cassie and Greed and said in unison, "Shut up Greed!"

As they walked up stairs Cassie sensed something was off but couldn't put her finger on what it was. Greed knew her well enough to tell that she was sensing something. The sudden pauses as she walked, the carful audio and visual observations and the analytical cues on her face that showed her thinking things over in her head, but didn't say a thing till they were all up stares. When they looked at each other to discuss the next step on what to do, the stairs and the bottom floor that they just came from vanished before their eyes leaving nothing but the banister. Taking this as a cue to look at the other rooms they nodded to each other and walked to one of the four rooms.

Cassie opened the door to the room she chose to look in, it seemed normal enough but from what she had experienced in the bathroom she didn't want to trust the place.

When Greed walked to his room it seemed that he walked into Cassie's house that was completely engulfed in flames. A deep sense of concern and panic swept over him. He looked everywhere to make sure that she wasn't there. As he raced around the feeling of dread and pain kept getting to him and covering his mind like a heavy wet blanket. Greed couldn't get the feeling that Cassie was hurt somewhere. By the time he saw what looked like Cassie from across the doorway, she was screaming as her flesh started to burn off, muscles started to snap and pop while her blood and bodily fluids started to visibility boil in front of him as the fire started to cook her alive.

As Cassie wandered what seemed to be the master bedroom, she couldn't help but feel a deepening sadness in the room. Like a deep pit of grief was tugging at her heart.

Kimblee walked into his room and found himself walking outside of a building during the Ishval War of Annihilation. He smiled at the destruction that he caused. The blood of his victims splattered around him on the ground and walls, the smell of death in his own garden of corpses. As he walked around he heard a very familiar voice screaming. Running toward the voice he saw to his horror, his subordinate, Cassie being ripped apart by some Amestrian solder while still alive. Her screams and tears made his heart ache enough to rip her murder away from her. Pulling the murderer up by his shirt to look at the bastard, Kimblee looked at him dead in the face to see himself smiling back at him.

Cassie stopped in her tracts, closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she concentrated on where in the room the sadness was strongest. So that way she can hunt it down and maybe get some damn clues to the alchemist's death.

When Frank opened the door to the room he was inspecting he wandered into a dimly room where the only light was coming from a ceiling lamp in the center of the room. Walking in for a closer look, it seemed he was in an operating room with a medical staff doing surgery on someone. He looked around the room to only see an endless black void in all directions but the center of the room where the doctors and nurses were. Walking up to the surgical table he heard voices whispering, "Your fault." "It should be you on that table not her." "She sacrificed her life for you, you ungrateful bastard." As he finally got to the table the head surgeon turned to him and said, "We did all we could do Colonel Archer, she is barely alive, but in all honesty she would be better off dead." Looking on the operating table he saw half a body made from automail, when he looked to see who the poor woman was he saw Cassandra. He was horrified at her condition. He did this to her, but how he thought as Cassie's eyes suddenly opened and she quickly sat up and screamed, "WHY FRANK?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?!"

Walking to the direction of the greatest sense of sadness, Cassie spotted what looked like a handwritten journal. Flipping through it she caught several passages mentioning his lab in the basement and what he discovered and what he was working on. But it was the last entry in the journal that caught her attention the most. Reading it aloud to herself, "It has me, I have no clue what I have done. I thought I controlled the creature but it had control of me from the start. I have to make a mends and return the creature or at least destroy it before it not only consumes my body, mind and soul, but the world itself." She was convinced the answers to what happened to the dead alchemist were in the basement, as she walked out to tell the others she heard all three of them screaming. Running out to the hall she saw Kimblee, Archer and Greed out of the rooms they were in breathing heavily and shaking in fear with beads of sweat falling down their faces.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?" asked Cassie with a look of concern and confusion on her face.

To Be Continued


	17. These Claws Were Meant For Carving

Title: These Claws Were Meant For Carving

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Pumpkin Carving

Word Count: 281

Rating: T

Summary: Greed helps Cassie decorate the observatory by carving pumpkins.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Cassie walked out of the family café with two hot coffees when she spotted Greed shredding pumpkin pieces everywhere like a rabid chainsaw. Pits and chunks of the orange squash seemed to be flying out in every direction from where he was sitting. At first Cassie thought Greed was just destroying the pumpkins and not really carving them, and then she saw the tables with various and eloquent carvings in them.

"You made all of these?" she asked as she put his and her cups of coffee in front of him as she picked up a very detailed jack-o-lantern.

"Yep." replied Greed as he worked on his latest creation.

Cassie was amazed at the exquisite detail and intricacies of each squash that he cut. They were all amazing. And he only used his claws in his ultimate shield form. She was impressed by his artistic abilities.

Looking at each one of them she was beyond impressed, "My family will love them Greed, thank you for helping me with the decorating of the observatory. Everyone is going to be impressed by your work here."

"Thanks doll." said Greed as he got up to wash his hands, "Oh yeah, the last one I made especially for you Cassandra."

Seeing Greed leave Cassie looked at the last pumpkin he carved and it was a heart with what looked like him and her kissing in the center. Feeling that he carved more on the back she turned it around to see a note carved into it saying 'I love you Cassandra.' Seeing this message Cassie started to tear up and hugged the pumpkin.

"He finally said it, he finally confessed." she whispered happily to herself.


	18. Boo On You

Title: Boo On You

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: "That's scary!"

Word Count: 279

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie works on a project that surprises Greed.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed was always impressed by Cassie and her alchemy. She was creative with it and loved to use it for various things. But then there were times where he was just confused by it, or more accurately, was confused by her ideas she came up with while using it. Especially during the Halloween season. And this day was no different. She was working on ideas for the haunted house that her family was making when what looked like a sheet held aloft by a floating balloon.

He was lying on her couch looking at it as if he wasn't impressed. "You are going to have to do better than this to scare me, let alone anyone at the haunted house doll."

"Just wait, I am still working on it, just don't pop it." She replied as she waited for a response from him.

Sighing as the fake ghost floated up to him as he sat up, Greed turned on his shield on his right index finger in order to make a claw, he then popped the balloon.

A shriek was heard as a spirit tore through the sheet that was covering the balloon as it started to attack Greed, "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR SOUL TO HELL!"

Greed's eyes widen as he fell off the couch from the sudden shock of the screaming ghost that came from the popped balloon. Cassie walked out and held her hand out to him to help him up. "I told you not to pop the balloon." said Cassie with a smirk.

Greed looked at her and smirked, "You hun are a true bitch Cassandra, but I wouldn't want you any other way doll."


	19. Shear Luck

Title: Shear Luck

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Friday the 13th

Word Count: 278

Rating: T

Summary: Greed has a day of shitty luck.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Friday the thirteenth, a day notorious for bad luck of all kinds and for Greed he was more worried about Cassie than usual. So he followed her all day so nothing bad would happen to his precious possession. As the day went on, he tried to protect her; fortunately she didn't need his help. On the other hand he was the unfortunate one. She walked under a latter and he got hit with a bucket of paint. A black cat crossed her path and some kids hit him with water balloons. She almost breaks a mirror and he ends up breaking it and falling through an uncovered man hole. She steps on a crack and found 100 sen coin on the ground while he got chased by Roy Mustang. By the time he got home Cassie had dinner ready, a strong drink ready for him and got things ready for a nice hot bath for him. She heard everything that happened to Greed and what he tried to help her with and she figured he needed a break. Greed was thankful that she cared enough.

"So tell me doll, why did you get away with everything you did without anything bad happening to you. I thought a day like Friday the thirteenth would be a big bad luck day for you?" asked Greed as he sunk into the hot tub.

Getting him some towels, Cassie smiled and said, "Oh, don't you know. Friday the thirteenth has been a lucky day for me. As in I always had good luck on that day."

As she left Greed to soak in the tub, he sank in the water in disbelief.


	20. New Moon

Title: New Moon

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Cassie and Gene Lichtenberg

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Moonlight Madness

Word Count: 368

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie shows Greed what she and her family does for a living.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra and Gene Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed got the note that said she was at the observatory doing some observations that night, so he figured he would walk across the street and see what Cassie was up to. As he walked around he saw various interments and devices that her and her family used to discover the universe. He was impressed and that is when he saw her in the plate room looking at some photographic plates. Putting down a plate she saw Greed by the doorway. Smiling she waved him over to show him what she was up to.

"What ya doing doll? Looking at funny spots?" said Greed as he walked up to her and smiled.

She looked at him and snickered, "Well yes, but to be more accurate I am looking at the planet Jupiter and doing some research on a new moon discovered orbiting around it three months ago. Want to see it through the telescope in the main observatory?"

He smiled and replied, "Sure, I gotta know what my possession does at night when I am at my bar."

She just smiled at him as Cassie led him to the telescope. Seeing her father looking at the new moon that was found around Jupiter the fifty-two year old man smiled at her and Greed and asked, "Why hello Greed. How are you doing this evening?"

"Doing good Mr. Lichtenberg and you?"

"Well, what brings you here tonight?" asked Cassie's dad again.

"I told him he can see that new moon that was just discovered a few months ago." replied Cassie as she poured her father a fresh cup of coffee.

"I see and please call me Gene. The moon is already in the viewfinder and all you have to do is look." replied Gene Lichtenberg as he showed Greed where to look in the telescope.

"So this is what you do, makes sense. And it looks like our moon." said Greed as he kept looking at it.

Cassie handed her dad the coffee as her dad whispered in her ear, "I am happy you found a good man Cass. I know he will always take care of you."

Cassie then looked at her dad as if he was crazy.


	21. Sticky Claws

Title: Sticky Claws

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Popcorn Balls

Word Count: 184

Rating: T

Summary: While Cassie is gone for the day, Greed tries making popcorn balls.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed… cook; that was a good one, Greed never cooked. He always had someone else cook his food for him. But today was different; he was bored and wanted to do something nice for Cassie. She would always cook food for him and do almost everything for him without any complaints. So he figured that he would make popcorn balls from the leftover popcorn from the other night. Nothing much he thought, just melted caramel and popcorn mixed together. So he went to the kitchen and started making the popcorn balls.

A few hours later Cassie came home and walked into the kitchen to see the entire stove destroyed with Greed covered from head to toe in caramel popcorn. Cassie just stood there for a few moments and stared at the candy coated sin. Walking up to him she plucked caramel popcorn off of his nose and ate it as she walked off.

"This better be clean when I come back with dinner Greed." said Cassie calmly as she left the kitchen and then left the apartment leaving Greed to clean up his mess.


	22. The First Attack

Title: The First Attack

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Night of the Werewolf

Word Count: 279

Rating: T

Summary: A wolf chimera attacks Cassie.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

It was a quiet night; Cassie was home alone for once, while Greed was at the Devil's Nest North to check up on things. So she sat on the couch and started reading a horror novel.

As Cassie was reading, Greed was walking home when he saw what he thought was a werewolf climbing up the side of their apartment. At first Greed thought he was imagining things as he carefully watched the intruder. 'There is no such thing as werewolves.' he thought to himself then he overheard some customers at the café across the street confirm that they saw a werewolf as well. As he heard this he ran up the stairs to his and Cassie's apartment. No one was going to hurt his woman and home, no one, not even a werewolf.

As Greed turned on his ultimate shield as he got to the top floor he heard Cassie scream. Busting down the front door, the sin saw the werewolf about to grab Cassie as he tackled the creature. Cassie looked terrorize but slightly relieved as she saw Greed fight of the intruder, she ran to the phone and called the military police while Greed attacked the creature.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK CASSANDRA!" snapped Greed to the werewolf.

Then the werewolf replied in a deep growl, "I was ordered to take the girl by the Archer Clan of Creta."

It wasn't too long till the police came to the door and arrested the werewolf. By then Greed took down his shield and hugged Cassie tight who was crying and shaking in fear badly. Greed was angrier now and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.


	23. Nibble

Title: Nibble

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: "I vant to suck your blood."

Word Count: 134

Rating: T

Summary: Greed gets nibbled on.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed had been waiting for this day; Cassie had her bad time of the month, her moody time of the month, her normal time of the month and her horny time of the month. And this week has been her horny time of the month. She became more playful and weird around this time and he always enjoyed it. He noticed that she wasn't around, visibly that is, but he heard her sneaking about. Soon he felt teeth and lips attack his neck and a sucking sound coming from it. It was Cassie and she started to nibble his neck.

"What in the hell are you doing doll?" asked Greed with a small chuckle, "Is someone being a little vampire?"

"Yes." said Cassie and she continued to suck on his neck, "Nibble, nibble, nibble."


	24. The Last Door

Title: The Last Door

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Frank Archer, Solf J. Kimblee and Cassie

Prompt: Not suitable for young children

Word Count: 2004

Rating: T+

Summary: Frank Archer orders Solf J. Kimblee and Cassie to go with him to investigate a mysterious murder of a state alchemist and Greed joins them to protect his possession from Archer and Kimblee.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. And this has creepy scenes and it is not for the squeamish. You can read Part 1 and Part 2 here.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Cassie looked at them; all three of them looked at her in a mix of disbelief, shock and relief. She wasn't sure but each of them looked like if they got pushed any more than they just went through that they would be crying. And for Cassie, seeing Greed, Frank or Kimblee cry was saying something, a really big something. She didn't want to ask what happened so she figured that she should tell them of her discovery.

"Well, I have found a huge clue to what is going on here. There is someone or something in the basement that killed the alchemist." said Cassie sternly.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kimblee with a look of perplexity on his face.

Opening the journal to show them the passage, she read aloud, "It has me; I have no clue what I have done. I thought I controlled the creature but it had control of me from the start. I have to make a mends and return the creature or at least destroy it before it not only consumes my body, mind and soul, but the world itself."

They looked at each other and then back at Cassie who handed to book to Frank who flipped through it with Kimblee looking over Frank's shoulder. Greed looked at Cassie; he knew what she was thinking. It was that stubborn streak of hers that he both loved and hated about the woman and it was that same stubborn streak that is going to end up getting her killed one of these days if he wasn't around to protect her.

"I am not going to even ask, I know where we are heading to next." replied Greed and he activated his ultimate shield, "We are heading to the basement and you wouldn't have it any other way. I am fucking surprised that whoever works with you isn't pussy whipped by you."

Kimblee and Archer looked at Greed with a glare of spite and then they said in unison, "Hey right here!"

"Never mind that, we have a job to do." said Cassie as she walked down the stairs with the others following her. They looked around till they got to the kitchen where they found the door to the basement. Greed was about to open it till Cassie spoke up, "Wait fellas. I need to do something."

Frank raised an eyebrow as he saw Cassie going through the spice rack and the cabinets pulling out various herbs and spices. "I hate to tell you Major Lichtenberg," said Archer in an authoritative tone, "but we are trying to solve a murder her, not bake a cake."

"I am aware of that Colonel Archer," replied Cassie in a sharp tone, "but if you would think outside of the box of possibility that maybe this last part requires something a bit old fashioned and unconventional."

"She does have a point Frank." said Kimblee with a smirk as he read the journal for more clues, "Besides, from what I have experienced and I am guessing as well as you, Greed and Cassie, this place isn't normal. And unlike you I am open to the possibility that we might have to do something unscientific to get the shit done."

"Besides, my Cassandra is not stupid when it comes to matters such as these." snapped Greed at Archer who he believed was belittling his possession. "There is more to this world than a mere mortal like you would know Archer, a lot more!"

As they were arguing, Cassie mixed a strange concoction in a jar and shook it to mix it. Looking at all of them she said, "Let's get going."

Nodding their heads they proceeded down into the darkness of the basement. As they walked down stairs the sensation of nausea hit them. It was mixed with an ever thickening miasma of otherworldly darkness that none of them could describe. They weren't too sure if they were walking down towards the basement or walking into the entry way to the portal to hell, but all Cassie knew that they would have to keep their wits about them to figure what happened to the owner of the house. As they got down to the bottom of the steps, they looked around in awe. Before them was seemed to be the dead alchemist's lab, but this was no normal alchemical lab.

"If I'm not mistaken this place looks like something out of an 18th century horror novel." said Kimblee bluntly as he looked at the room which looked more like a wizard's lab than anything else.

It had more weird writing, strange things and objects that no normal alchemist would be caught dead having unless they were to be called a crackpot and sent to the local sanitarium. There was less paperwork and more ceremonial magic items about the room. Something was off and all four of them knew it, this dead alchemist was tapering with something he shouldn't have and that is what killed him.

"I never seen alchemy labs look like this." said Frank as he looked around carefully with is gun ready to fire.

"This place doesn't feel right Cassandra; even Father's and Pride's taint isn't this sickening." replied Greed as he looked around as well. "And coming from me doll, that is saying something."

Kimblee was next to Frank picking up paper work and reading it, "Um… I don't think this guy was really was all there. He said something here about an imp and a place called Minauros. I don't get it."

"What does a place we haven't heard of and a playful prankster have to do with this?" asked Frank as he kept looking around.

Greed looked at Cassie. He saw her skin turn white and her body starts to shake. "Cassandra, what is wrong?"

Before she could speak, Archer looked at a paper and read aloud, "I am going to try to see if it possible to make a philosopher stone out of another source other than animals and humans. I am not too sure but if I am right and from my new familiar told me I might be able to."

"I don't get it." said Solf as he saw Cassie take what was in the jar and pour it on the floor as if she was making a transmutation circle, "Cass, what are you doing? What is this transmutation circle for?"

From the way she was ignoring them and the look on her face told all three of them that she really knew what was going on. They all looked at each other and gave Cassie the room to finish the circle. That is when she shouted at the house as she was at the end of finishing the circle, "Oh you are cleaver are devil. You made a pact with the alchemist to make a philosopher stone another way and you killed him when he was going to use your essence as the stone. Well guess what, you will not gather anymore souls!"

Before she finished the circle an eerie and festering angry sounding voice was heard, "Is that so little witch. I know about you Cassandra Lichtenberg. You are tainted, tainted with both Seelie and Unseelie taint. I can smell dragon and the sickening other kind. You are not as protected as you think."

Suddenly a flash of shadow was seen and a strange humanoid creature with jaundice skin and bat wings attacked Cassie scratching and clawing her body and face trying to make her drop the jar that she almost emptied. Seeing this Greed ran to Cassie and pried the creature off her. As the creature fell on the ground, Frank started shooting at it distracting the creature long enough for Cassie to hand Kimblee the jar to which he finished the transmutation circle. Soon as Frank's gun ran out of ammunition, the creature stood up and healed itself and ran to Solf to attack him but a flash of blue lightning hit the creature throwing him back in the center of the circle.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Solf as he looked at Cassie with confusion.

Frank loaded another round of ammunition, "That is what I would like to know. That is no ordinary transmutation circle."

"It isn't a transmutation circle." said Cassie as Greed put her down. "It's a protection circle. And now that imp is trapped."

Looking at Cassie then the imp, Greed then asked, "What now? It's trapped."

"Solf, this is your time to shine." said Cassie as she walked up to the Crimson Alchemist.

Kimblee looked at her and said, "How I am going to blast the little prick without the house coming down all around us?"

Putting her hand on the edge of the circle a blue glow in a form of a dome was seen. "See the dome, activate your alchemy on it and you will see. Trust me boss…" Cassie looked at all three of them with a look that told them to trust her, "… I know what I'm doing."

Nodding his head, Kimblee clapped his hands and as he touched the barrier then everything inside the dome exploded in a blazing flash of red light and then everything inside the dome, including the imp, was gone.

"Greed," asked Cassie as she still touched the dome as Kimblee removed.

Looking at her with concern, "Yes Cassandra?"

Taking a deep breath she asked him, "Do you sense any of the dark and negative energy around here. Any at all?"

Greed closed his eyes and focused; he smiled and chuckled a bit, "No… no doll, none at all. It is more peaceful here than Central headquarters."

Cassie smiled. "Good. That is wonder… ful." she replied as she collapsed on to the floor.

They ran up to her and checked her pulse. It was there, but weak and then there were the cuts on her face and body. They were bleeding and raw looking. As Greed picked her up, he, Kimblee and Archer walked upstairs. As Kimblee and Greed tried to do the best as they could do to as Frank made phone calls to get solders to do a cleanup of the place and to get Cassie to a hospital.

A few hours later in the exam room at the hospital, the doctor talked to Archer and Kimblee while Greed sat by Cassie as he fed her ice cubes. "Well it looks like Major Lichtenberg will be fine in a couple of days. I recommend her and all of you to relax for a few days before going back to the house and to work. And Miss Lichtenberg, no more crazy stunts, I don't want to see you in hear again. I will get your withdraw papers ready." said the Doctor as he left the room with Kimblee, Archer and Greed following behind so Cassie could get dressed.

On the outside of the exam room the guys were talking.

"That was a close call. We almost lost her to that… thing." said Greed as he knelt down rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration.

"And what did he meant by it smelt the taint on her. And what is this Seelie and Unseelie shit?" asked Kimblee as he put his fedora on his head.

Archer was just as confused as he paced back and forth, "And he said dragon, as in lizard, snake..., Greed? And what about this other taint? That thing didn't like thinking about the other taint she had was, whatever that is."

Cassie overheard them talking, she knew that they will want answers and deep down that imp knew what she was and where she came from in an ancestral sense. There was somethings that she was told as a child that she assumed was part of the family mythology and stories but not real, where they? Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and looked at the three of them and said, "Um… fellas, we need to talk.

The End


	25. Funny Little Mushrooms

Title: Funny Little Mushrooms

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: In the Forest at Midnight

Word Count: 310

Rating: T

Summary: Cassie and Greed go mushroom hunting at night.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

It was clear night with a lovely full harvest moon guiding their way through the woods. It wasn't normal for Cassie to go out this late at night, just to go hunting for herbs, but this needed to be done. It was either now or never. The timing needed to be right and if it met to go out into the woods at midnight to hunt for funny glowing mushrooms to help Cassie to become immortal he was going to do it.

"Are you sure were doing this right?" asked Greed as he held the lantern.

Cassie just sighed, "Yes, you do want me to become immortal yes?"

Greed nodded his head and said, "Yes."

"Then trust me damn it! Now remember mushrooms that are glowing purple."

"What if they are the wrong mushroom?"

She just wanted to bop him on the head right then and there till she saw what she was looking for. "BINGO!"

Greed saw Cassie run to the small patch of glowing people mushrooms. Following her he started to help her bag up the funny little mushrooms.

"See this Greed?"

"Yes."

"What color do you see glowing?"

"Purple."

"What kind of mushrooms did we need for immortality?"

"Funny little purple glowing mushrooms."

The tapping Greed's nose to the sound of each syllables that she said, "Yes, fun-ny lit-tle pur-ple glow-ing mush-rooms. Got it now Greed?"

"Yes mommy, can we go home now, it is getting chilly and I don't want my favorite possession to catch cold." said Greed as he helped Cassie up and dust her off.

"Sure there is hot apple cider with our names on it at home."

Wrapping his arm around her with one hand and holding the lantern with the other Greed and Cassie walked back home, but little did they now they were being watch but something not of this world.


	26. Halloween Paint Party

Title: Halloween Paint Party

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Paint

Word Count: 308

Rating: T

Summary: Greed helps Cassie with the finger paint booth at the Central Park Halloween Party Weekend.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Greed came back with a couple of huge mugs of spiced apple cider when he saw Cassie watching the little kids at her painting booth have fun. "So doll how is the babysitting going?"

"Oh hi Greed, it is going good. Kids are playing with the finger paints and having a blast." she said as Greed handed Cassie her mug and she kissed him back much to the dismay of the little boys going 'EW' at them.

Greed was confused at what the kids where doing with the paints. Seeing this Cassie then asked him, "Want to try to finger paint Greed?"

"Me?!" said Greed, he was taken aback at first then asked, "Are you sure it is okay for me to use this stuff?"

"Sure, have fun. Make me something pretty or at least show me something of an artistic talent Greed." replied Cassie as she placed a large piece of paper in front of him as she drank her cider.

Nodding his head yes he watched the kids finger paint to get the idea on what to do and how to use the paints. When Greed got the jest of it he started painting on the paper that Cassie gave him. Cassie wasn't really paying attention to what Greed was painting because she was concentrating on the kids.

"Wow mister that is sure a pretty picture of Miss Cassie you painted." said a little kid to Greed.

Greed saw that a bunch of kids crowed around him to see the painting he done. "Thanks kids, but I had a wonderful subject for inspiration."

By this time Cassie was curious, "Okay Greed, I wanna see."

Carefully turning the painting to show her, Cassie saw the most exquisite portrait of herself she had ever seen. And it was all done by Greed who only used children's finger paints.


	27. When I get a hold of Archer

Title: When I get a hold of Archer

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Dolcello, Martel, Frank Archer and Cassie

Prompt: "The Best Kind of Lawyer is…"

Word Count: 565

Rating: T

Summary: Greed gets a disturbing letter from an attorney.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

"Um… sure I will give it to him right away." said Dolcello as he was given the letter from the delivery boy.

Walking out of the restroom was Greed who looked at the dog homunculus with a smirk, "So tell me pup, what was that all about?"

Dolcello glared at his boss and handed it to Greed, "It is for you, from some damn lawyer. That is all I know."

"A lawyer?" asked Martel who was pouring all of them a drink, "What in the fuck would a lawyer want with you Greed?"

"Beats the shit out of me Marty." said Greed as he sat at the bar and opened the letter.

He started to drink as he read the letter. As Greed read the letter hand holding the glass started to shake then his shield started to go up ever so slowly till the glass shattered in his hand.

"Boss what is wrong?" said Dolcello as the glass broke.

Greed just slammed the letter, luckily, on the dry part of the counter. Martel picked up the letter and read it. At first she didn't quite get it. "Boss, isn't Cassie already in the military and working under that fucktard Kimblee? Then why is Frank Archer demanding her return it doesn't make sense."

"Let me see that Martel." said Dolcello as Martel handed him the letter. Reading it out loud, Dolcello started to get a few clues. "To Mr. Greed, It has come to my knowledge that you have in your possession one Cassandra D. Lichtenberg. My client Colonel Franklin Archer of the Amestrian Military has asked me to have thus property returned to him hence with on the grounds of theft of properly. If you do not comply, my client Colonel Franklin Archer will sue you and have charges brought against you. Respectfully yours, Nathan G. Henswoth the 3rd, Attorney at Law."

"THAT FUCKER!" shouted Greed as he started throwing tables and chairs around in anger.

"I think I know what is going on Martel, this is not a military lawsuit, otherwise it would have been on military business letterhead and besides, it mentions nothing about the military. So that means the military must not be involved." said Dolcello pointing out critical parts of the letter.

"Oh I see." Replied Martel then she asked, "Then why is it saying Cassie is Archer's property? I don't get it. Unless Archer means something else that Greed has that is also named after Cassie."

Going behind the bar he grabbed a full bottle of whiskey and started drinking it, "No, that shithead Archer is talking about my Cassandra! Apparently that asshole knows about the feud between his clan and Cassandra's clan back in Creta and he is trying to clam what is supposedly his. Well I am sorry but the Lichtenbergs want nothing to do with the Archers and that mean if they have to fight to keep their land, property, animals, homes and their women then so be it I am on team Lichtenberg!"

"So you mean Archer is clamming Cassie as his what? His wife to be?" asked Martel as she saw Greed throw the now empty whiskey bottle at the wall at the far end of the bar.

After both Martel and Dolcello saw this, Dolcello then responded, "I will take that as a yes Martel. I will take that as a definite yes."


	28. This Has Been a Public Service Announcem

Title: This Has Been a Public Service Announcement

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Solf J. Kimblee, Issac McDougal and Frank Archer

Prompt: Scream; Zombie's fright

Word Count: 430

Rating: T

Summary: Greed, Kimblee, Archer and Issac McDougal help the people of Central how to defeat a zombie attack.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist. And today I will teach her some simple steps on how to survive a zombie attack. With the assistants of Frank Archer and Greed we will teach you the best and quickest ways to kill a zombie and to survive a zombie horde." said Solf to the audience with a smile.

"Why can't Greed be the zombie Kimblee?" asked Frank in an overly padded zombie costume.

Then Kimblee said to Archer with a smirk, "Because I said so."

"I am starting to like you Kimblee. You are my homeboy!" said Greed with a huge grin.

"Anywho, first it is easier to attack a crawling zombie than a walking one," said Kimblee with a smile, "they tend to get to you slower."

"What the hell Kimblee?" said Frank as Greed started braking Archer's legs, "FUCKING SHIT! DAMN IT GREED!"

Greed looked at Frank and smiled, "Just doing what I am told to do on the cue card."

We see Issac McDougal hold up a cue card that says "Break Archer's Legs" on it.

"Jesus Christ!" shouted Frank as he facepalmed himself.

"Second, since zombies crave brains…" said Kimblee before Archer interrupted him.

"Greed has no brains!" screamed Frank, "I would starve to death if I was a real zombie!"

"HEY!" shouted Greed.

"Excuse me I am trying to work here!" shouted Solf back at them, "As I was saying, since zombie grave brains it is best to decapitate the zombie if at all possible."

Issac holds the cue card to tell Greed to cut off Frank's head. Seeing this Frank took his automail cannon out and started shooting at Greed before Greed could decapitate him.

"You want my head homunculus! Come on! Let's see you try! Mawahahahahaha!" said Frank blasting everywhere.

"Sorry Kimblee, I quit." said Issac as he walked out of the studio.

Greed on the other hand was making all of Frank's ammo that was being shot at him bounce of his ultimate shield. "Come on Frankie, it was just a joke, no harm no foul right?"

Turning back to the audience, "Well that is all the advice I can give you from protecting yourselves from zombies. This has been Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist, good luck and good day to you all."

Then turning to Greed and Archer, Kimblee shouted, "Come on guys I was trying to be serious here!"

Then both Greed and Frank look at Kimblee and said in unison as they looked at each other and pointed their thumbs at Kimblee, "Solf, serious, Nah!"


	29. A History Lession

Title: A History Lesson

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: The Magic Behind It

Word Count: 1,141

Rating: T

Summary: Greed finds out the history of Cretan alchemy.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun. Also I wanted to explain how I northwestern Cretan alchemy worked and why it's called magic and not alchemy.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassie.

* * *

It was two days left till Halloween and Greed was hoping that there was a way to make Cassie immortal. She had gone through most of her books that she owned in her library and now was digging up books that, Greed soon realized, were way older than him. To him it looked like alchemy but different somehow. He remembered Cassie telling him that Cretan alchemy was also known as magic, but he knew that real magic didn't exist in their world; it was either science or alchemy and nothing else.

As Cassie was in the kitchen cooking dinner for both of them, Greed walked up to her and asked, "Why do you call alchemy from Creta magic?"

Cassie puts down the knife that she was cutting carrots with and blinked, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I mean, you and I know that real magic that is seen in fairy tales and stuff isn't real, but why do the people of northwest Creta call it magic? What about that alchemy that is different than Amestrian alchemy and Xingese alkahestry?" asked Greed again a little more curious now.

Cassie smiled and started to tell him the history of Cretan alchemy. "Well alchemy is an ancient art, older than a lot of people give it credit for. I know you are aware that Father was created in the fallen country of Xerxes and when Xerxes fell Father went West to found Amestris while Ed's and Al's dad went to Xing. Well they did bring alchemy to those areas, but they never created alchemy or alkahestry, they added to the knowledge and wisdom of the peoples in that area's style of alchemy."

"Wait, you are telling me that there was alchemy and alkahestry before the influence of Father and Hohenheim in those places?" asked Greed again.

"Yes. Every country had their own forms of alchemy that varies in styles and practice. In Creta, alchemy was used originally as a mix of medical and science, but also used mostly for religious practices. The priests and priestesses of the alchemy from northwestern Creta where known as Druids. The Druids believed that nature was a living thing, other realms exist and everyone and everything had spirit and all are connected. And it is because of that thought and belief the first signs of alchemy were formed."

"What about the concept of equivalent exchange? How does that work for these Druids?" asked Greed again with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

Cassie went back to cutting carrots as she answered him, "Oh there is equivalent exchange, but where does it say that the exchange has to be on this plane of existence? Remember Greed, the alchemy that is practiced among the northwest Cretans is a form of alchemy where the belief of other planes of existence are a major part in the practice of said alchemy."

Greed finally got what she was saying, at least he hoped, "You mean to tell me that you barrow energy from these other so called planes of existence to do your alchemy?"

Cassie smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. That is the major key to Cretan alchemy from where my family is from, but there is more to it than that."

"Oh, like how so?" asked Greed as he got more curious about this stuff now.

"Since the alchemic practitioners believe that there are other planes of existence, we can tap into a specific plane to get our alchemy to work. Those planes feed of the other energies that the alchemists use to make their worlds grow. Energy is energy, it can be used but it can't be destroyed, only dispersed. The alchemist uses their essence in the alchemy they use to feed the plain that they take energy from to make what they need. But there is a slight catch." replied Cassie to Greed's question.

"And that would be?" said Greed as he started slicing the onions.

"You have to know what plane of existence you are trading energy with. Each plane has its own transmutation circle that we alchemists use. This is where the alchemy gets difficult to understand to outsiders. When you make the transmutation circle for the specific plane of existence, you must give up whatever substance of equal value in exchange. It doesn't matter what it is, the offering as this substance is called is turned into energy and the gift the plane gives you is what you need from that plane."

"What about non physical things, like lightning or fire? What then?" asked Greed again.

"Remember what I said that the Druids believed everything has a spirit and energy is energy no matter what form it is in?" Cassie asked Greed as she started chopping up potatoes.

"Yes." said Greed as he started chopping potatoes as well.

"Well the pain takes the essence around the alchemist and in the alchemist and exchanges the energy and replaces it with another form of energy, thus lightning or fire." said Cassie as she smiled to Greed.

"Okay so where did the magic concept does come in?" asked Greed again.

"Well that is what my ancestors called it, but it was called magic with a K at the end of the C. So it was spelled magick. Also the first outsiders who practice alchemy called it sorcery and magic without the K and said it was evil and started to conform people to the style of alchemy that is common today. In other words I think Father didn't like how my people did their alchemy when he first came to visit Creta. He called it the dark alchemy and when the followers of Leto started to populate the area then it was believed we practice black magic and according to the beliefs of Leto, the idea of other planes of existence and everything having a spirit was evil and wrong. Now you see why northwestern Cretan alchemy is called magic?" said Cassie as she put all the vegetables into the crock pot with the roast.

Greed nodded his head yes, "Yeah, in other words the alchemy that the Druids and their kind used was bizarre and strange to the Amestrians and because they couldn't understand it, it became evil and then where the witch hunts that were around when I was first created. Makes sense to me now."

"Good, dinner should be ready in a couple of hours and I have research on immortality to do." Said Cassie as she put the roast in the oven, washed her hands and walked to her library.

Greed washed his hands and thought to himself, "If I was to hunt for immortality, what plane of existence would I need to get it from?"

He thought for a while, but never got his inner thoughts around a good idea to make Cassie immortal.


	30. Paying Final Respects

Title: Paying Final Respects

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Day of the Dead

Word Count: 494

Rating: T

Summary: Greed finds Cassie at his tomb the day before Halloween.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassie.

* * *

He saw her walking into the oldest cemetery in Central and walking toward his tomb. Greed was curious about Cassie's current behavior. He quietly followed her and by the time she entered his tomb he was out of her sight but within ear shot. He could hear her voice starting to crack as a sniffle was heard from her. Greed knew that she was on the verge of tears but still was trying to stay strong, even if it was in front of a 200 year old statue of him.

"Well Greed," said Cassie as she started to talk to the statue of Greed, "tomorrow is the day. I hate to have been lying that I haven't been feeling scared about doing it, but I haven't been more terrified in anything in my entire life. And don't get me wrong, but I have sought more than a million times about whether or not doing this immortality thing is good or not. "

Hearing her say this made Greed's heart ache, he was feeling something that he rarely felt, and that was guilt. Was he that greedy and selfish that he would ask the woman he loved to try to do something so damn dangerous so he could keep her as a possession forever? Then he heard Cassie talking again.

"But I keep getting the same answer every time I ask myself. I keep getting yes I should go through with it. People call you Greed the Avaricious, but you are not the greedy one. I am," Cassie let in a sharp breath as she tried to contain herself, "DAMN FUCK IT ALL I AM THE GREEDY ONE!"

'She's the greedy one?' thought Greed totally confused as to what she was saying.

Suddenly the sound of crying broke the silence as Cassie finished talking to Greed's statue, "I am the greedy one because it isn't fair that you have to live forever and when I die that you will be lonely and bitter. I want to spend your life, your existence along with mine and if it means I am the selfish one wanting to become immortal for the sake of true love so damn be it Greed. I will be greedy and selfish and have you be mine forever; no one is allowed to have my love but you. No one."

Cassie fell on to her knees, hugging herself as she sobbed on the cold marble floor. When Greed saw this, his heart broke as he heard everything and when he peeked inside to see what she was up to, Greed saw that Cassie was scared about what she was going to do the next day but was positive that she was doing it for the right reasons. He walked in behind her, knelt down and held her close and let her cry. Greed knew why she was doing something this insane, she was doing it for him, Cassie was doing it for love.


	31. A Homunculus Halloween

Title: A Homunculus Halloween

Author: Cassie Mun

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Greed, Wrath/Fuhrer King Bradley, Pride/Selim Bradley, Envy, Gluttony and Cassie

Pairing: Greed and Cassie

Prompt: Halloween

Word Count: 392

Rating: T

Summary: Greed and Cassie celebrate Cassie becoming immortal.

Notes: I am doing the 31 Halloween Writing Prompts this year, sounds like fun.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassie.

* * *

It was a night of celebration, a night of happiness, a night of true magic. It was now Greed's favorite night out of the year. It was the day his beautiful possession became immortal and Greed wanted to make a true night to remember. So he and Cassie got home to clean up and change into their Halloween costumes and go out to raise hell.

First they had a fancy dinner at one of the best restaurants in town and when trick-or-ticking by attacking thugs that were stealing other kids candy. And when they found out that Mrs. Bradley was out of town visiting her sick relatives and that Pride and Wrath were on their own for the night, Greed and Cassie thought it was the best time to go all out and prank them. It was a simple plan as they gathered all their supplies and started to rig booby traps all over the Fuhrer's house while Wrath and Pride were at a Wrath's office wasting their time and when they did return to their home they would be totally unprepared for the tricks and pranks Greed and Cassie hand in store for them.

They first started tossing toilet paper over the trees, then the strategically set buckets of poo and paint in various places where if someone opened a door. In other places were balloons filed with water and paint. As all their hard work was ready, Greed and Cassie found a nice little hiding place where they could see everything that was going to happen to Pride and Wrath.

As Pride and Wrath fell for one prank after another to both Cassie's and Greed's delight, the loud laughter of both Envy and Gluttony was heard closer to the Fuhrer's home. And with Envy being who he was and Gluttony wanting all of Pride's Halloween candy that he got earlier that night, both of them thought they would continue where the pranksters left off and not only try setting up more pranks but setting some of the one's Cassie and Greed set up and getting caught by Wrath and Pride as a major prank war between the for other homunculi was started. Seeing this as their time to retreat while they can, Greed and Cassie ran into the night laughing and dancing and celebrating the best Halloween they ever had.


End file.
